The Benders of Olympus
by Forest Bird
Summary: The Gaang are pulled from their world, and deposited right in the middle of Camp Half-Blood. Now, they must join forces with the Campers to defeat a threat endangering both worlds, forming unlikely alliances with each other along the way and discovering several things about their powers. First chapter of the Sequel is out now! Check my account to read it.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

Percy's POV

Percy and Annabeth ran past the cabins, laughing as they raced eachother to the lake. It had almost been a month since the war had ended, and Camp Half-Blood was slowly rebuilding with the help of the demigods and Camp Jupiter. The cabins were almost fully rebuilt, while the big house was still under repair. But now, as Percy and Annabeth ran to the lake, Percy let all of those thoughts out of his mind. For once, they finally got a chance to take a day to relax, and act like normal people before they had to get back to work.  
They skidded to a stop at the edge of the lake, and joined Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and Will. As they waited for the sun to set, the group sat down and talked. "So what do you think of the new Athena Cabin?" Annabeth asked proudly. "It's amazing!" Piper gushed. "I love what you did with the owl, and how you made into a ringer!"  
Last month, after the war, Annabeth had promptly began rebuilding the cabins with the help of the Hephaestus cabin. On the Athena cabin, she had turned the carved owl into some sort of doorbell, so that, much to the dismay Conner and Travis Stoll, if you ever came close to the cabin, the owl would activate a small bell inside. Annabeth began dreamily talking about all the new architectural plans she had for the Camp and Olympus. Percy tuned her out, only listening if she said something about the Poseidon Cabin, which was very rarely, as she was mostly talking about the other cabins.  
Percy jolted back to reality at the sound of an explosion. He drew Riptide, then remembered what was happening. He sat back down with the others, and watched as the Hephaestus cabin launched multiple fireworks into the air. The fireworks exploaded in such quick succession that they played out scenes from ancient history. They saw Hercules batteling the Nemean Lion. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see Piper with a disgusted look on her face. There was Theseus with the Minotaur, another bad memory, Perseus slaying Medusa, and Achilles being dipped in the River Styx. Then, the scenes shifted to more recent events. Percy recovering the lost Thunder Bolt, Thalia turning human again, the battle with Kronos, the fight at the Wolf House, the battle with the Giants at Camp Jupiter, and the recent destruction of Gaea.  
Percy snuggled closer to Annabeth, as a brilliant deep blue firework exploaded in the sky. The firework hung in the air, berfore it started to move, swirling into a vortex. The demigods of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood looked on in awe as five figures fell from the vortex. The vortex disappeared, and the five kids hit the ground. Percy rushed over, Riptide drawn, and carefully turned him over. The light from the setting sun illuminated the boy's shaved head, and his arrow tattoo.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. This is my first fanfiction, so it might be a bit clunky. Please, only constructive criticism in your comments, and ideas are excepted. Thank you for reading!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back! I'm going to try to update again as soon as possible, but school just started, and I'm going to Oregon to see the eclipse so I might not have a lot of time to write. I'd like to give a BIG thank you to Cassie47 for following, TheRainbowMarshmellow for following and commenting, and ClearcloudofRiverHuffle for favoriting. It makes me really happy that you guys like my story, especially TheRainbowMarshmellow, whose suggestion I will try to incorperate into this chapter. With nothing else to say, I'm going to start the story.**

 **2**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth stared in shock and the dark vortex swirling overhead. The strange specticle above clearly was not part of the fireworks show, as the Hephaestus kids looked as shocked as she supposed she did. Dark clouds and particals gathered within the strange voritex to form the vague shape of a face. At first, Annabeth thought it was the face of Gaea, the Earth Mother who had previously threatened the world. But as she looked closer at the swirling clouds, she could make out the masculine face of a man. His electric-purple eyes shone with malice, and an evil grin had spread across his face. With a deep, booming laugh, the vortex burst apart into red dust, which rained down from the sky.

Annabeth's attention shifted to the small boy that Percy had rushed to. The boy's head was shaved like a monk, and a blue arrow tattoo ran from his scalp to his forhead, the tip ending just above his eyes. Two smaller arrow tattoos on the backs of his hands peeked out from under his orange and yellow sleaves. Cleanched tightly in the boy's fist was a long, wooden rod with two blunted ends. Annabeth looked back at the sky, which was once again free of any abnormalities.

 _Where did these people come from?_ Annabeth mused. Her mind drifted to the more important question. _How? How is it possible a bunch of kids to fall out of the sky, right in the middle of the Camp, no less? And how is it that these kids could actually get_ in _the Camp? Are they demigods? If so, whose their godl-_ "Hey Annabeth!" Percy shook her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Annabeth replied. "It's just..." she trailed off, and looked back towards the strange boy on the ground. A larger object that hadn't been there before caught her attention. "Hold that thought." She raced towards the large object, and skidded to a halt. The gigantic creature was huge, taking up most of the area to the left of the lake. It's shaggy hide was big enough for five large rugs. Two sharp horns rested upon it's head, with two cords, one tied to each horn held tightly in the hands of a girl slumped over the creature's back.

She had long chocolate brown hair, not unlike Piper's, and deeply tanned skin. Around her neck was a deep blue choker, with a light blue charm depicting three spirals atop three curved lines. Behind her was a boy with a ponytail, who was no doubt her brother. He was dressed in blue and white, and tucked into his light blue sash was a strange type of boomerang. As she watched, the boy slowly slid off the creature. Annabeth moved under him just in time to catch him from falling. _Wow,_ she thought. _He's heavy._ She searched the boy for other weapons besides the boomerang, finding only a sword and a club.

She took the weapons back to the unfinished Big House, and found a small pile that consisted of a sword and two metel fans. She set the weapons down, and raced back to Percy. She found him carrying the boy with the arrow tattoos in the direction of the Big House. "What are you doing?" she asked. "When these guys wake up, we don't want them to escape. They could be hostile." Percy told her. "Besides, it's always best to make sure that they don't have bad intentions. Remember Octavian?"

Annabeth shuddered. That scheming twit had seemed harmless at first, but had turned out to be one of the most awful people in history. Even though she knew he had been posessed and controlled by Queen Dirt Face Gaea, she still could not forgive him for all the horrible things he had done. Thinking of Octavian made her blood boil. "Right." She said. "Let's get them to the Big House. When they wake up, we can ask them questions. If they don't answer, well... we'll find a way."

She continued on past Percy, and with the help of Frank, who turned into an elephant, and Jason, who flew the kids up to his back, she managed to get all five of the other kids, plus this strange lemur-like creature with oversized ears onto Frank's back, and into the Big House. Then, with Frank turning into a giant dragon to push the bison forward, they managed to get it into one of the pegesi stables, and lock it in.

Hazel joined them, and looked solemnly at the huge animal. "Do we have to cage it in? It's so cute!" Annabeth looked over at the large creature, which was still unconsious. For a moment, she wanted to let the creature and the kids go, and forget about everything. But then she remembered the dark face inside the vortex, and the way it's eyes shone with malice, and she knew that they could not let the strange kids go until they knew for sure that they were safe. "I'm sorry Hazel." Annabeth replied. "It's for the best. If we let them go, and they turn out not to be on our side, it could mean serious trouble for all of us."

Annabeth left the stables, and joined Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, and Chiron in the Big House. A moment later, Hazel and Frank entered. "So, we need to discuss-" Annabeth began, but was cut off by Percy. "Percy! Do you know how ru-"

"No." Percy answered. "Look." Annabeth followed his gaze to the young boy with the arrow tattoos. He rolled over, and then his eyes fluttered open.

 **Once again, thank you for reading! Please comment, favorite, or follow, and now, goodbye!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I couldn't bring my chromebook with me to Oregon for the eclipse, and I've been really tired. I'm SUPER, SUPER sorry if this chapter sounds horrible. I haven't had much inspiration yet, and I am currently experiencing writer's block, so it's pretty hard to write. I would also like to give a shoutout to...**

 **TheRainbowMarshmellow: You have made me so happy! As always, your comment is much appreciated, and it makes me really happy that you think my chapter was "awesome." Most of my motivation for writing this fanfiction comes from you, so thank you SO much!**

 **ClearcloudofRiverHuffle: Thank you for commenting! The fact that you want me to update soon, and that you have been reading and not giving up on this story makes me really happy and suprised! I promise, I will try to continue this fanfiction and update whenever I can.**

 **Thaank you again for reading, and please enjoy the third chapter of The Benders of Olympus!**

 **3**

Aang's POV

Voices filled Aang's head, swimming through his mind, fading in and out. He detected the sound of a girl, as well as a boy, about a few feet away from him. They spoke in hushed tones, as if they didn't want him to here. Aang opened one eye, then quickly shut it again, pretending to still be unconsious. Ever so slightly, he shifted his head, causing it to throb in pain. Aang groaned, and rolled over. _Well great,_ he thought. _Now they know you're awake._ Aang's eyes fluttered open. Standing directly in front of him, a hand on a strange white sword, a girl with the strangest hair in the world glared suspiciously at him. Her hair was the color of straw, as if someone had taken wheat, and stuck it on her head. Her hair swept over her shoulder, held together by a blue band at the top. _Strange._ And what was she wearing?

Instead of a skirt, the girl had pants, like those Zuko and Aang wore, except less baggy, and blue. And what should be the upper part of her dress was cut short at the waist, without even a tiny bit of a skirt. She didn't appear to look like she came from any nation, judging from her hair and skin tone. Perhaps she was like Yue. The young princess also had light hair, but not anything near this... A groan interrupted Aang's thoughts. Beside him, Katara stirred, rolling over onto her back. Aang instinctively uncleanched his fist, and reached out to check if she was okay. Only then did Aang realise that his staff was no longer in his hand. He looked towards Sokka, but couldn't see any sign of the warrior's boomerang. He spied on the long, rectangular table, a pile of their things next to an assortment of round white balls, among which he saw his staff. He made a grab for it, but before he could stand, the girl with the hair the color of straw lunged at him, knocking him over.

A second later, Zuko and Sokka stirred, lifted their heads, and opened their eyes, then Toph, and then Suki. They looked around in confusion, before their eyes landed on the assortment of people in front of them. Once she saw that they were all awake, the girl with the strange hair straitened. Aang saw her take a deep breath, and close her eyes, before she adressed them. "I'm Annabeth. This is Percy," she said, indicating the boy on her left, "Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Calypso, Nico, Will, Thalia, Clarrise, Reyna and Chiron. We're demigods, like you."

Aang was confused. Demigods? Was that a type of bender? "I'm Aang." he replied. "I'm an airbender, and also the Avatar. I like having fun, pranking people with Sokka, going penguin sledding, an-" Toph cut him off. "What he means to say is that he's a bonehead. I'm Toph, by the way. This is Katara, her brother Sokka, Zuko, and Suki." Leo, the scrawny boy with curly hair sniggered. A fire nation citizen, no doubt. Suki shot him a warning look and he retreated to the shadows. "Avatar?" Percy asked. "Isn't that like a movie, or something? With blue people and aliens?"

Katara frowned. "Blue people? Are you talking about when Aang fused with the Ocean Spirit? Because that was totaly different." Annabeth looked confused, and opened her mouth to say something, but Toph beat her to it. "Where are we?" she asked. "Camp Half-Blood," the wiered horse-man combination replied. "One of the only safe places for demigods."

"What nation are we in?" Sokka asked. "Uh, the United States?" Annabeth replied uncertainly. Sokka nodded to their weapons. "Can we have those back, please? I don't kow if you've noticed, but their sharp, and we're the best people to handle them."

Instead of complying, another girl, Clarrise moved them farther away. "You aren't going anywhere. Not until you answer our questions. And you aren't getting these weapons back. We need to know if you're trustworthy first." With that sentence, what had been heading towards a friendly encounter quickly turned into serious one. _We're not their guests,_ Aang realized. _We're their prisoners._ Annabeth took the lead again. "Where are you from?" she asked. Zuko folded his arms.

"We aren't answering any of your questions." he growled. "Yes, you will." a girl with long braided hair like Katara's said. Piper, Aang remembered. "You will tell us everything you know about where you came from, who you are, and how you got here." Suddenly, Aang felt a sudden urge to inform them all about what had happened, about the strange vortex that had sucked Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Suki into itself. He opened his mouth, but Toph slapped him.

"Don't tell them anything." She warned. Piper stubled back, shocked. Clarrise growled in frustration, and Annabeth frowned in concentration. Out of the corner of Aang's eye, he saw Toph slowly lift her hand behind her back. It took a moment for Aang to relize that she was bending, before she yelled, "Run!"

A massive bolder, almost half the size of the table rose from the ground. The boulder slammed down on the ground, forcing the others to scatter. And then the six friends ran for the door.

 **Again, thank you for reading! (I know that I say that a lot) Please favorite, comment, or follow! Bye!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Hi again! Like I promised, I tried to update as soon as I could, (I think two chapters in one day is pretty good) and I hope that this chapter isn't as boring as the others. I'm sorry if my chapters are too short, and if you think they are, please tell me via reviews. Any suggestions I will gladly take, since I really don't want this story to drag./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"4/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nico's POV/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The boulder slammed down on the ground. Nico jumped back, clutching Will's arm. Through the dust clouds and haze, he could make out the six kids making a run for the door. "Percy!" Nico cried. Percy understood immediately. He thrust out his hand, and water from a nearby bottle rose into the air. Clearing a path through the dust, the water shot at the figure closest to them, the boy named Sokka. Sokka yelped, but instead of the water striking him, it froze in mid-air. Katara, the girl with brown hair had jumped in front of Sokka. She waved her arms in a flowing motion, and the water fell to the ground. "Go!" she yelled at Sokka./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sokka shook his head. "Not without you!" he cried, lunging at her. He grabbed her hand, and together, they raced out of the Big House. Nico hesitated a second, before charging after them with the others. Nico heard a sound overhead, and looked up, just in time to see the bald boy with the tattoos, Aang, hovering overhead with some sort of hang glider. A crevice opened in the ground, rapidly getting larger and larger. Nico jumped to the side, barely avoiding falling to his death./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Jason rose into the air in front of Aang, a bolt of lightning forming in his hands. He fired the lightning, and Aang squawked, swerving to the side. A second blast of lightning sent Aang spiraling to the right. Jason prepared a third blast of lightning, but wasn't so lucky. Aang was expecting it this time, and as Jason fired, Aang caught the lightning in his hands, firing it back at Jason. Jason was struck on the chest, and he crumpled, plummeting to the ground./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At the last second, Frank turned into a panda bear and caught him, lowering him gently to the ground. Hazel shouted something, and the ground sealed itself, though a thin, narrow crack still remained in the ground. Nico concentrated, and a moment later, he and will were melting out of the shadows. Will nocked an arrow, and fired. "Toph!" Katara cried. Toph turned, and for a second, Nico caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were pale, cloudy blue, and didn't focus on anything in particular. /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She's blind, /spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"he thought. A boulder shot out of the ground and deflected the arrow. Nico's hand shot out, and shadows gathered around the group, solidifying and clustering them together in a tight group./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sokka lashed out with his sword, momentarily disrupting the darkness, and giving the others enough time to jump out of the ring of darkness. Nico drew his sword, and Suki rushed forward. Engaging her in combat, Nico slashed at her, but she nimbly dance out of his way. Drawing two sharp fans, she blocked his thrusts, nearly hitting him a couple times. Back and forth, back and forth they went, until Suki lunged at Nico. He slashed at her arm, but she blocked the attack with one of her fans and quickly jabbed him in a series of different places. Nico felt himself paralyzed, and watched as the group raced off, Aang flying after them./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Will ran to Nico, and checked him over. When Nico could move his limbs again, they raced off after him. They found them at the edge of the camp, locked in combat with the rest of the seven. Fully recovered, and flying through the air, Jason fired blasts of lightning at Zuko, who deflected them, firing his own blasts of lightning and fire. Suki and Annabeth fought each other in what looked like some sort of complicated dance, involving swords, daggers, and fans. Percy and Aang traded off blows, each one hitting the other with gusts of winds, and bursts of water./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The ground rumbled beneath Nico, and he turned. Toph stood in front of him, a fighting stance adopted. With more energy then he thought he had, Nico lunged at her. At the last moment, he melted into the shadows, reappearing behind Toph in the shade of a tree. Toph didn't turn, and for a second, Nico hesitated. Was it really fair to attack someone who had a clear disadvantage? But he didn't have time to contemplate his options, because Toph had heard him somehow behind her. She turned, and the ground around him rose up in a dome, sealing them in together./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Nico ran to the wall, pounding his fists against it, but the rock held fast. He turned, and Toph kicked him in the stomache. He crumpled, and she jumped on top of him, pummeling him with her fists. He threw her off, and pointed at the ground. The ground split, and skeletons climbed out. Five of them engaged Toph in combat, while the other seven pounded at the walls./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Once they had opened a large enough hole to climb through, Nico leapt through, and outside again. He could here Toph panting behind him, and doubled his speed. A blast of fire flew past him, singing his clothes. "Leo!" Nico yelled. "Sorry!" Leo replied. Nico looked up, and saw Jason firing blast after blast of lightning at Zuko. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Though the latter deflected every one, Nico could tell that his energy was strained. Zuko's face was beaded with sweat, and he had a nasty burn on the side of his arm. He managed to knock Jason out of the air with a blast of fire, but Jason quickly got back to his feet. All around Nico, the battle was quickly turning in the demigods' favor. A large gold nugget flew through the air, striking Suki on the cheek. Nico could see Hazel cringe, but she kept on fighting. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Aang barely deflected a giant wave of water from Percy with a gust of wind, and across from Nico, he saw Sokka battling Frank. The young man was sorely outmatched. With every opportunity he got, Sokka lashed out at Frank, but Frank merely changed into a new animal every time. A snake, a lizard, a lion, a chimpanzee, Frank was like a whirlwind, dodging Sokka's boomeraing, turning into an eagle and pecking at him, transforming into an iguana and scurrying between Sokka's legs, it was clear that the fight was in Frank's favor./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Nico spied Aang and Percy to his right, fighting ferociously. Aang jumped into the air, but Percy grabbed his leg, and Aang fell to the ground. Percy drew Riptide, and raised it above his head. Nico cringed as he brought the sword down. Aang's hand shot out, and just before the blade sliced through him, his hand conected with Percy's arm. Percy dropped the sword. Nico watched as the two boys' eyes began to glow./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Percy and Aang rose off the ground, their eyes still glowing. Water from the lake rose around them, forming a massive sphere. The fighting stopped, and everybody stared up, as gusts of wind spiraled around the sphere, swirling in and out of the water. Long tentacles of water rose out of the dome, slashing at the air. Massive gusts of wind blew through the fields, and a tidal wave rose from the sphere. "Percy!" Annabeth shouted. For an instant, Percy and Aang's eyes returned to normal. And then they dropped to the ground. /p 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again! Sorry for the long wait, I have lots of things to do. This chapter probobly is going to sound horrible, since I'm currently experiencing writer's block, which is a big pain. I'd like to give a thank you to...**

 **TheRainbowMarshmellow: You are one of the main people who come back and check this story for new chapters. Thank you SO much for commenting (three times!), and I really appreciate how much you care about this story.**

 **itsssfaith: Thank you for favoriting! This means a lot to me, since I really didn't excpect people to really like my story.**

 **szander: It makes me really glad that you both favorited, and followed. Thank you so much, you have made me so happy!**

 **5**

Katara's Perspective

Katara rushed forward, but Clarisse blocked her. Behind her, a group of thug-like young men were holding the rest of her friends back. Katara turned to Clarisse. "Let me get to him! Please! I can help him!" she pleaded. Clarisse snarled, and continued to block her way. "And why should we let you? You threatened our camp! If you help him, how are we to know that you won't just turn on us?" Katara fumbled for words, but couldn't find anything to say. "But-but-"

"Take him away!" she Clarisse commanded. "And make sure he's restrained!" A few burly kids lumbered over to Aang, and reached down to pick him up. Just as they began to carry him away, Percy and Aang's eyes flashed open.

"Stop!" Percy yelled, his voice ringing through the Camp. "Don't do this! They don't mean us any harm. Just give them a chance to talk!" The burly guys looked to Clarisse, who reluctantly nodded. They set Aang down roughly, and the boy jumped to his feet. Katara rushed towards him, and hugged him tightly. She could feel Aang's cheeks grow warm, and she pulled back. A huge smile stretched across his face, and his eyes were wide. He quickly shook his head, and turned away, trying to hide his embarassment.

The six friends, along with the rest of people present headed towards the Big House again. Once inside, Annabeth turned to them with a frown. "So," she said, her arms crossed. 'I suppose you have questions?" Sokka raised his hand, then spoke. "Where are we?" In response, Annabeth drew a folded map from her pocket. She handed it to Sokka, and Katara leaned over Zuko to look. When she caught sight of the map, she gasped in suprise. Instead of giant chunk of land with smaller islands floating around it that she was used to, she got a completely new sight. Four large islands made up different colors floated on a vast ocean. To the right of the largest island, a huge chunk of land labled "Asia", a smaller island floated, down near the bottom. At the very bottom of the map, there was a long, thin, grey strip of land, and around the giant pieces of land, tiny islands labled things like "Indonesia" and "Hawaii" floated. Different sections of the ocean were labled "Pacific Ocean" and "Antlantic Ocean", and the strip of land at the bottom was called "Antarctica".

"What?" Katara breathed, stunned. She looked up. "Annabeth, this is wrong. This isn't what a map looks like." "Then what _does_ it look like?" Clarisse challanged. "Well," Katara began, "There's the main island, where the Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads are, and-" Clarisse cut her off. "What? Water Tribe? Air Nomads?" Katara was confused. She didn't know what those were? She looked to Annabeth, whose brow was furrowed in consentration. "How did you guys get here?" Annabeth asked slowly.

"Well," Aang began, "we were flying towards the Earth Kingdom on Appa, my flying bison, and there was this storm. And then there was this bolt of lightning, which Zuko deflected. But the lightning just froze, about a foot away from us, and began to spin until it formed this wierd purple vortex. There was this face inside of it, made up of particles and dust, and it was laughing at us, which I thought to be really rude, so I tried to blow it away with airbending, but it just sucked us into it. And then we ended up here."

"What's airbending?" Leo asked, confused. Aang looked dumbfounded. "It's a form of bending," he answered. Now it was Leo's turn to look confused. "Like yoga?" Katara searched his face, but Leo looked genuinely confused. "You don't know what bending is," she said slowly, her metal gears turning. She thought back to the map, and the strange continents on it, and about Annabeth, and her yellow hair and strange clothes. "Aang," she said slowly and carefully. "I-I think we might be-" her voice caught. "We might be in a different dimension, like the Spirit World.

Aang's face lit up. "Cool!" he exclaimed. Annabeth, however, remained skeptical. "A different dimension? But how could you travel like that? In order to do that, you would need to have someone who could manipulate space and matter itself. Unless..." she trailed off.

"What?" Katara asked. "Unless what?" Annabeth turned to face her, her face pale. "Unless that person was Chaos."

 **Yeah, I know, it kind of dragged. I'm really sorry about that, nothing is really working in my brain right now. Basically, what I mean by "Chaos" is the first deity ever, the one that created Gaea and Ouranos, and all those other nasties. The burly kids are Ares demigods. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I'm currently writing this chapter in the middle of school, so it might be a bit short. I only have one shoutout today, and that is for...**

 **TheRaibowMarshmellow: Again! I have given you so many shoutouts, I'm pretty sure that your name is on every single chapter. I can't belive that the same day that I updated, you came to check my story, and you commented. Again! Out of all of the seven comments that I have, you have done six, and much more. Thank you so very much!**

 **6**

Sokka's Perspective

"Chaos?" Sokka asked, bewildered. "As in, like trouble and mischief and all those nasty things?"

"No," Annabeth replied. "Chaos is the first deity ever, the one that created everything, the Earth, the sky, the night, everything." "Though it _is_ a bunch of nasty things," Percy piped up. "So are it's children." Sokka shuddered, and asked, "But how could Chaos of brought us here?"

"Chaos created the entire universe," Annabeth explained. "It was the beginning of everything, the fabric of reality itself. I wouldn't be suprised if he could bring you here." Sokka mulled this over, but the whole concept of gods and different universes was so disorianting, it made his head spin. "But, why would he even bring us here?" Zuko, who up till now had been silent, asked. "I don't know," said Annabeth slowly, "But for whatever reason, it can't be good." In answer from that, a flash of blue light exploaded through the camp. Racing out the door, Sokka shielded his eyes as purple mist swirled into a tight shape, swirling into the form of a man with coal-black eyes.

"So," he said, his voice cruel and calculating. "This is what the mortals of this world have been up to these oast thousand millenia. _Camps._ How pathetic." Annabeth growled, and drew her long, white sword. "Who are you?" she asked, an edge to her voice. "How did you get into the Camp?" The man chuckled, and with a flick of his finger, Annabeth was yanked into the air, her sword clattering to the ground. "How amusing," he crooned, his voice teasing. "The little girl wants to stand up for her itty-bitty summer camp. How sweet." Percy lunged at the man, and pulled a strange metal device from his pocket. He uncapped the the strange device, and it transformed into a sword that glowed a faint bronze light.

The man simply chuckled, and the sword disappeared from Percy's hands, appearing in the air a few inches away from Annabeth's throat. Percy growled, and water from the lake formed a large ball of swirling water, which Percy threw at the man. Instead of getting wet, though, the man laughed as the water dissolved into mist, then floated into his body. Percy gasped in pain, and fell to the ground. He reached his hand out towards the lake, but this time, no water rose into the air. A look of horror spread across Percy's face, and the man laughed again. "Silly, silly Percy. You don't know who I am? I am Chaos, the primordial deity, the first god, the creater of all! No form of magic stands a chance against me, not God, not Titan, and certainly not a puny _mortal._ The more power you through at me, the more of it I absorb, the more of it I absorb, the more magic I gain, the more magic I gain, the stronger I get! You have no way of stopping me, and soon, the whole world will be in pieces, once again floating through my primeval form, with no time, and no space to rely on."

While Chaos had been ranting on and on, Sokka had snuck up behind him. Sokka raised hs club, and brought it down on the man's head, the blunt weapon passing through Chaos' body. Chaos flickered, a look of suprise on his face, then exploded into dust. Sokka turned, and ran to Percy, who was heaving on the ground. "What happened?" Sokka asked. "What did he do?" Percy's face was ashen as Sokka helped him back into the Big House. "Chaos..." he muttered. "He-he was more powerful then I thought." He lifted his head towards Sokka and the others. "After so long being dormant, like Gaea, he gathered more power. Now... now he has the ability to take away our powers and skills."

Annabeth gasped, and Hazel covered her mouth. "So does that mean that water no longer obays you?" Annabeth asked shakily. Percy shook his head. "Chaos didn't want that to happen. He only took away part of my power, which will come back soon. He... he just wanted to see me weak. If he took away my full power, he wouldn't get to enjoy the final battle with us."

"Final battle?" Sokka asked. "What final battle?" Annabeth glared at him. "The final battle with Chaos. We're not letting him get away with this. If he destroys the Earth, the gods will fall. We can't have that. We have to help." Sokka thought this over, before an idea sprang to his head. "Aang's the Avatar! He can defeat Chaos!" Annabeth looked confused. "What's an Avatar?" It took Sokka a moment for Sokka to comprehend the question, before he remembered where they were.

"The Avatar is the one person who can control all four elements," he explained. "Since Aang is the Avatar, he might stand a chance against Chaos, seeing how much he can do." Annabeth shook her head. "Even though Aang is the Avatar, and his powers are foreign, they're similar types of magic here. Hazel, for example, can control gems and metals, and Leo can control fire. It won't work."

Sokka slumped, defeated, but Katara spoke up. "But there _is_ something we can do. Remember when you guys were chasing us, and Percy and Aang touched?" Everybody nodded. "The result of that was unlike anything I've ever seen before. The amount of power that a demigod and a bender could produce might be so strong that Chaos can't absorb it."

There was silence, before Annabeth spoke. Sokka groaned, waiting for another negitave comment, but instead, Annabeth said, "I think that it just might work!" Sokka stared, before he noticed that everyody else was standing. "Where are we going?" he asked. "The arena," Annabeth spoke, with new confidance in her voice. "If we're going to beat Chaos, we need to train. Now."

When Sokka didn't move, Annabeth added, "With you." Sokka groaned, and stood, heading out the door with the others.

 **I hope this chapter was better than the last! I'm finally getting over writer's block, so it probobly does. Thank you for checking on this story!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with another chapter! This time, i only have one shoutout, and that is too...**

 **TheRainbowMarshmellow: I have given you so many shoutouts that I don't know even what to say now without repeating something I've said before. This is so great that you continue to check on my story, and I'm really happy that you have started one of your own!**

 **7**

Hazel's Perspective

Hazel had fought battles with giants. She had faced mountain gods, she had fought an entire hostile camp, she had gone on dangerous quests to rescue gods themselves. But nothing was more terrifying than facing off against a bunch of strangers with foreign powers. Her hands sweated, and she shook as Clarisse divided them into groups. She clutched Frank's hand as Zuko, who was at the front of the opposing team adopted a fighting stance, his fists pointed directly at her. And the Annabeth shouted, "Go!" and they exploded.

The two sides charged at each other, firing boulders and bolts of lightning, performing complicated moves with strange weapons, and shouting war cries. Hazel, however advanced tentatively, drawing her spatha. Sokka charged at her, and she blocked his dagger with her spatha, then dodged a hit from his club. Sokka fell off balance, and Hazel continued into the fray. Farther in, Zuko shot a blast of fire, setting Percy's hair aflame, and charring a chunk if the ground. Jason flew through the air, shooting random bolts of lightning. Toph rose off the ground on a piller of rock, and Aang jumped up to meet her. The two clashed, and Toph eventually managed to knock Aang back off the pillar. Aang hit the ground, and Hazel helped him up, careful not to touch any part of his skin, lest what happened to Aang and Percy happened to her. A fan nearly impaled her, and Aang blocked it with a gust of air. Hazel turned to Suki, whose fans were drawn. Suki advanced, and slashed with her fans aggressively. Hazel backed up, but realized to late that it was a trap. Above her, Toph smirked as a small boulder rose out of the ground behind Hazel, tripping her and causing her to fall backwards into Zuko's waiting arms. Hazel began to struggle. She lashed out with her arms, striking Zuko in the face with her bare hand.

Their skin connected, and a sudden urge to be free washed over Hazel. Her eyes widened, and the world dissolved into a swirl of gold and earthy green. Hovering infront of her was Zuko. His eyes glowed gold, and his hair floated around him. Hazel then realized that he was staring at her, and she realized tht her eyes must be glowing too. Around them, hazy images shimmered. Hazel saw herself in one, hovering above the ground with Zuko, as massive, fiery gems the size of bolders levitated around them. Streams of lava shot out of the ground, circling around them, and lashing out, straining at the sky, like they wanted to be free. _Free._ The same need she felt before she had ended up here. She locked eyes with Zuko, and something clicked between them. They floated towards eachother, and reached out. Their hands met, and the tendrils of lava slowed around them, swirling around the gems. The gems glowed bright gold, and the lava was sucked into them. The gems exploaded in a blast of heat and light, and when the flash cleared, the gems were gone.

Slowly, the images around Hazel grew more real, and she saw Zuko's eyes dim. The bold colors around them dissipated, and Hazel floated to the ground. She stumbled, and Zuko caught her, before they both crumpled to the ground. The campers gathered around them, shouting things and muttering to each other. Frank broke through, and scooped Hazel up in his arms. He felt her forhead, and Hazel's vision wavered. She caught one last sight of Frank hovering over her, and then her vision went black.

"She's awake!" Hazel opened her eyes to Calypso, who was sitting next to her and feeling her pulse. Frank rushed into the room, followed by Nico and Will, then Katara, then Sokka, and then the rest of the group. Hazel pushed herself up. "What hapened?" Annabeth's face was grey. "You touched Zuko, and the same thing with Aang and Percy happened to you. The two of you rose off the ground, and your eye were glowing, There were these tendrils of lava, but they didn't attack. They just..." Annabeth struggled for words. "Disappeared." Hazel remembered the hazy, swirling colors that had wrapped around her, blanketing her in a soft but firm hold. She thought about Zuko, and tried to find a pattern between what had just happened, and what happened with Aang and Percy. She recalled the sphere of water around the two, and the strong winds that had blown through the Camp. The water had obviously been manipulatd by Percy, wheras the wind was clearly Aang. But how...

The answer clicked into her mind. "Zuko," she said weakly. "He- he's a bender." The others nodded uncertainly. "Of course he is," Aang said, confused. "We already explained that to you." "No," Hazel continued. "What just happened. I doubt even two demigods, or two benders together would be able to generate that much power." The others nodded again, and Hazel groaned in frustration. "You don't get it! Ony the power of a bender and a demigod _combined_ can do something like that! The combination of the two different kinds of power results in a huge blast of force and power. The two different forms of magic, or whatever you want to call it are both from ancient, much powerful sources. Combining those two forces combines the energy of the dieties themselves!"

The expressions of the others changed dramatically, going from confusion to shock to suprise to understanding. They all nodded again for the third time, and large grins spread across their faces. But the smiles were quickly replaced by frowns. "But," Annabeth said. "How does this help us?" Hazel mulled this over, before an idea sprang to her head. "No one has ever seen anything like this before, correct?" she asked. The others murmered a chorus of "nopes" and "corrects". Hazel continued. "Chaos won't know anything about this. We can suprise him, and maybe even overpower him." The frowns grew back into smiles, and the campers began to stand. "Where are we going?" Hazel asked. Annabeth turned back to Hazel, a determained look on her face. "We're confronting Chaos. In the place where the world first formed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, world! Today I have brought to you... Chapter 8 of The Benders of Olympus! *Marching band music starts to play.* Hooray for unicorns, hooray for unicorns! *Notices everyone staring.* Oh. Whoops. Sorry. I just like unicorns. A lot. So don't judge. Please. Okay? Don't judge! You hear me? DON"T JUDGE! *Everyone cowers in fear.* Oh. Sorry. I'm in a good mood today, so I'm going crazy and typing and saying random things today. So if this chapter sounds wierd, then it's probably because my energy level is super high.**

 **8**

Annabeth's Perspective

Annabeth stood at the entrance to the Oracle's Cave, tapping her foot impatiantly against the cool stone floor. Rachel sat in front of Annabeth on her usual three-legged chair, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in concentration. Rachel's knuckles gripped the edge of the seat, and she took long, slow breaths as she concentrated. After a minute, her eyes opened, and confusion clouded her eyes. "Nothing's coming to me," she said, her voice shaky. "At least, not yet." Annabeth slumped, a look of disappointment on her face. "But I can try again," Rachel said hastily, before Annabeth could leave. Annabeth's face brightened, as did Sokka's and Katara's who were standing behind her, watching silently. Rachel closed her eyes again, and her knuckles turned white from gripping the edge of her seat. Her mouth pressed into a firm line, Annabeth could see Rachel's concentration wavering, and after three seconds, Rachel slowly looked up. "Nothing," she said, her voice apoligetic. "I'm sorry." Annabeth nodded, and motioned to Sokka and Katara to follow her out. They were halfway out of the cave before Katara gasped. Annabeth turned, and a smile lit her face. Green mist coiled around Rachel's legs, spilling from her mouth, and snaking through the cave. Annabeth saw Katara cover her mouth, and Sokka backed away from Rachel, as if she was a venimous snake poised to strike. Slowly, Annabeth watched as the green mist turned light blue, then back to green, then to teal, the blue again. _What is happening?_ she thought. In all her years at Camp, she had always seen the mist that was present whenever the Oracle spoke a prophecy in one color: Green. But now, when the mist touched Katara's legs, it turned a deep sapphire, coiling around her and Sokka. The mist radiated power, and a strange feeling washed over Annabeth, like the air before a storm mixed with a strange chill that she couldn't describe. The mist receded, and spun around Rachel, circling her like a snake. Rachel's mouth opened, and more mist spewed out, enveloping her in a cloud of blue and green. Rachel's voice was like a hiss, with three people speaking at once, and an earie hum vibrating in the back of her voice, as the prophecy began.

 _An enemy rises, his goal pain and sorrow,_

 _A world of Chaos, shall soon be tomorrow._

 _Protect, defend, the power of the past,_

 _Restore balance, bring peace at last._

 _Two worlds, connected, to powers, combined,_

 _Their pasts connected, lives intertwined._

 _Merge the elements, to protect the land,_

 _The final battle, where it all began._

The mist disappeared, the hum faded, and Rachel slumped, her eyes closed. Sokka and Annabeth raced towards her, catching her as she fell. Rachel was freezing cold, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her, and she was completely still. A moment later, Calypso and Leo came running, stopping at the edge of the cave. Calypso covered her mouth, and rushed towards Rachel. After a moment, Calypso relaxed, and looked up at Annabeth. "She's still alive," Calypso reassured. Annabeth felt herself exhale a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, and stood, drawing back. A wisp of green smoke curled around Rachel, but it was gone so fast that Annabeth wondered if she had just imagined it. All thoughts of smoke and mist disappeared when Rachel gasped, and her eyes flew open. Annabeth rushed to her side, checking to see if Rachel looked any better. Rachel sat up, her expression confused. "What happened?" she asked. "You spoke another prophecy," Annabeth explained gently. Rachel's eyes widened. "I-I did?" Annabeth nodded. "One that comfirmed my suspicion," Annabeth concluded, standing back up. "We're going to Greece. 'Where it all began.'"

"Which is where, exactly?" Leo asked. "The capital of Greece," Annabeth answered, squaring her shoulders. "The city named after my mother. Athens."

 **Sorry for such a short chapter! I couldn't really think of anything to write, so I tried to fit as much stuff in as I could, but I really didn't have very much planned for this story, besides having Rachel speak a prophecy. To those of you who are going to ask what the lines of the prophecy mean, I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you, since it's important for the story later on. Sorry. Actually, no. Not sorry. (:**

 **-Forest Bird**


	9. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: left;"strongHello, again, my fellow Avatar/Percy Jackson lovers! This is my second time updating today, and I feel really great about it! I'm super excited to get to the part where actual stuff happens, so I'm just going ahead and typing as many chapters as I can this week (I promise, at least three new chapters will be posted this week, possibly including this one). Still no shoutouts, so I guess we can just get on with the story!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong9/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aang's Perspective/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Uh, how is this supposed to work, exactly?" Aang studied the large, shiny, new contraption, trying to find some sort of fault in it. The thing looked like a cross between a chariot, a carrage, and a ship, all mashed into one, apparently weightless vehicle. Leo, Zuko, Toph, and a bunch of Hephaestus kids had been working on some sort of weightless mechine that apparently could fly them halfway across the world. After seven long hours of building and disassembling, Leo had finally come up with the idea of creating a long, metal boat complete with bunkers, a canopy roof, and curtains. Some sort of charm from the children of Hecate had been cast on the mechine, dubbed "The Chariaship" by Leo, so that it weighed nothing at all, enabling Appa to pull it without any effort. The Chariaship had been designed to float, and small wheels would pop out of the bottom incase they ever decided to land somewhere. Eyeing the large contraption, Aang could see nothing that looked anywhere near unsafe, unless you counted the catapults. And the crossbows. And the viles of greek fire stored below. But besides that, everything looked sturdy and strong./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Two long cords connected to the Chariaship were tied around Appa's horns, and Aang hopped up onto the bison's back, taking the cords in his hands like reigns. Below, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Sokka, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Suki climbed into the Chariaship. Leo stayed behind to say good-bye to Calypso, before rushing into the Chariaship and climbing the ladder to the deck. Aang smiled at Leo, and the boy gave him a nervous grin. Once Aang had made sure that everybody was safely settled inside, he shook Appa's reigns, and with a shout of "Yip-yip!" Appa rose into the air, the Chariaship floating behind him. A small smile crept across Aang's lips as Camp Half-Blood grew smaller and smaller as they ascended. Aang and the others looked back at the Camp, taking in the beautiful sight of the cabins and the lake. They turned their attention back forward, and the Chariaship floated forward. What they didn't notice was the dark cloud of purple smoke, settling over Camp Half-Blood./p  
p style="text-align: center;"***/p  
p style="text-align: left;"About an hour later, Aang climbed down from Appa, and joined Katara on the deck of the Chariaship, gazing out at the sea of clouds before them. Aang took her hand, and Katara looked over at him, her expression playful. Drawing water from a nearby cloud, she splashed him in the face. Aang retaliated with his own splash of water, sending them laughing into a water fight. Katara knocked Aang over with a bucketfull of cloud water, and she giggled as he fell on his back. Aang smiled back as she helped him back up, laughing when he got even with her with another splash. Katara's expression turned thoughtful, as she returned to the railing, staring out into space. "What's wrong?" Aang asked her, suprised by her change of mood. Katara shook her head. "I'm just wondering what's going on at home. What would've happened if we hadn't of come here."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aang, smiled softly. "I'm sure, wherever they are, your dad and friends are safe," Aang comforted. Katara nodded, and exused herself, withdrawing to her bunker and leaving Aang alone on the deck. Aang sighed, and focused ahead, on a dark dot that was growing larger and larger. Aang frowned. As the object drew nearer, he could make out wings and a tail. To late, Aang screamed, "Dragon!" before the massive creature knocked him flat against the deck. The dragon roared, and a bell sounded, ringing through the Chariaship. A minute later, and Percy and Annabeth appeared on the deck, swords drawn. Percy ran at the dragon, and brought his sword down. The dragon disappeared in a streak of blue light, appearing on the other side of the deck over Annabeth./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Annabeth turned, and stabbed the creature in it's tail, causing it to shreak in pain, and appear in another streak of light next to Aang. emStreaks of light,/em Aang thought. emWhere have I seen that before? /emWith a jolt, the memory flooded back to Aang. Once, when he was with Sokka and Katara, journeying to the North Pole, he had confronted a beast known as the Hei Bai. emIt's a spirit,/em Aang realized. But how could it of gotten there? Had Chaos somehow of gotten a hold of it? And if so, ho-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Aang's thoughts were cut off as the spirit lunged at him. With a gust of airbending, Aang sent the spirit spiraling back. Hazel, Frank, and Katara joined them, and they stared up in wonder at the massive creature, who roared and spewed fire. Aang dodged the blast, and retaliated with his own fire, sending it shooting at the dragon. The dragon swerved in the air, barely missing the blast before it righted itself, and dove at Aang. "Aaaah!" Aang screamed as the impact blasted him off his feat. Katara rushed towards him, but was blocked by the dragon, who incircled Aang with it's long snakelike tail. Aang closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sneazed, propelling himself up, up, before landing on the dragon's back. The spirit howled, and tried to shake him off, but Aang held on tight, hugging the spirit's scaly skin. The dragon roared, and Frank turned into an eagle, flying for it's eyes. The dragon batted at Frank with it's tail, and Frank retreated, transforming back into his human self, and drawing his bow and arrows./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hazel summoned a large gold nugget from the ground miles below, and threw it at the spirit, hitting it between the eyes, and causing it to stumble. Aang hopped off and drew his staff, adopting a fighting position. Katara shouted as she barely managed to protect herself with a shield made out of water from the dragon's fiery breath, stumbling as the fire and water collided. The spirit hissed, and Percy slashed at it from behind. Percy only managed to graze the beast's scales before it teleported to a different section of the deck, poised to strike over Hazel's head. Frank roared, and charged, shooting arrow after arrow at the dragon's eyes, managing a direct shot into it's socket. The dragon roared in pain, and collapsed on the ground. Annabeth raised her sword, but Aang cried, "Stop!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Annabeth froze, the blade inches away from the creature. Aang looked at the spirit, lying on the deck, it's one remaining eye blinking in pain. Aang nealt down in front of it, and slowly reached out a hand. The dragon snarled, and Aang drew back. "Stop," he commanded again. "Don't hurt him." The dragon snarled again, but this time, it sounded more like a emWhat are you doing?/em instead of a emYou look like food!/em Aang reached out again, and his hand connected with the dragon. The creature's remaining eye closed, and it breathed out a sigh, enveloping Aang in warmth. Katara joined him, and placed a hand over the spirit's empty eye socket. A soft blue glow wrapped around her hand, and when her arm returned to her side, the dragon once again had twon eyes, this time, one of them a shining blue. The dragon rose, and Aang readied his staff, but the dragon simply lowered it's head in recognition, before taking off into the cool night air. Aang watched it go, before it disappeared into the clouds, and he could see it no longer./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongGosh, that was long. And totally unexpected. Seriously. I didn't even plan for that to happen. It just did. Awesome, right? I'm afraid that I've been writing to much in the same perspectives, and was wondering if any of you readers could suggest in your comments different perspectives that I could write in. If so, that would be amazing. Until we meet again!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong-Forest Bird/strong/p 


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay, we're on to the double digits! *Applause.* Thank you, thank you! I really, really hope that this chapter is as unexecpcted as the last one, and that I turn out writing things I didn't even plan. This is super exciting that I have so much time to write today until... *groan* school. Why? Why? I hate when weekends end, and you have to dread the next day of school, when you have homework and assignments and a whole bunch of other boring things to do. And my math teacher just started handing out homework of Fridays, which totally sucks. Ugh. I'm going to try to get all my work at school ASAP, so that I can post as many other chapters as I want, and so I can write a lot. Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. I just looked at how many views I have so far, and right now, it's at 693! And it's barely even been a month since I started writing this! I still can't belive it! 693 views! IT'S SO AMAZING! Okay, i'm done now.**

 **10**

Jason's Perspective

Jason's eyes flew open as the sounds of combat woke him from his sleep. Jason raced out of his bunker, climbing up the rope ladder to the deck, and drew his sword. Nothing was there. "Am I to late?" Jason asked. The others nodded, and Jason slumped. He noticed Aang by the railing, and joined him. "Is everything okay?" Jason asked. Aang nodded, but didn't speak. He didn't further elaborate, so Jason left him and joined Piper across the deck. It took Jason a moment to realize that she also was staring off into space, and another moment for him to see what she was staring at. Wisps of black and indigo smoke, growing larger and larger. Heading towards them. "Leo!" Jason called, but Leo was already on it. Leo readied a catapult and fired, slicing through the first row of incoming smog tendrils. With an angry hiss, the smoke broke apart into thick streams of mist, curling around the Chariaship and it's occupants, plunging them into a world of purple and blue. Sokka stumbled onto the deck, his hair standing on edge, not even bothering to hide his micky-mouse pajamas as he slashed his way through the ever-thickening fog. Ghostly shadows flew around Jason, clawing at his hair and his clothes, and causing him to stumble back in suprise. Jason rose off his feet into the air, and with an angry cry, the smoke followed him up, up, until the Chariaship was obscured by clouds. Jason turned to face the dark shadows, his sword drawn, and charged, electricity crackling around him. Jason sliced his sword through the shadows, and they disapated. Jason dropped to the deck, just in time for a boulder to come sailing over his head.

Toph stood behind him, her expression wary, as she blindly threw boulders through the air, missing the shades more often than not. A group of dark spirits howled and dissolved into nothing as a blast of fire melted them to the deck. Zuko charged at another spirit, fire spinning in a massive ball above his hands. A wave of water from Percy doused another shade, and Frank, in the form of a wolf lept at another group, dissolving them into shadows. Jason slashed through the mist, slicing his way towards Piper, who was wielding her cornucopia like a dagger, shooting random fruits and hams at the dark spirits, causing them to disapate on the spot. One very large and fat spirit squealed in delight, reaching for a slice of cheesecake, only to have the creamy treat sail through its head, leaving it to crumble into dust.

Above, Aang flew around the Chariaship, firing bolts of lightning and fire, and causing strong gusts of wind to blow so strongly through the Chariaship, that many of the spirits stumbled, falling off the Chariaship. The mist thinned, and Jason knew they were winning. With one final bolt of lightning, the mist dissolved, leaving a sour stench behind. Jason looked around, trying to find anybody with an injury, but besides from a few cuts, bruises and scratches, everyone looked fine.

Jason exhaled a sigh of relief as Piper hauled herself to her feat, looking a bit dazed from a bruise on her forhead, but otherwise unharmed. Her face worried, Annabeth called the team together in the small version of Camp Half-Blood's mess hall down below decks. Jason scanned the assortment of demigods and benders, (Suki and Sokka included) but everyone seemed perfectly in shape. Out of all of them, the worst-looking was Leo, who had a nasty gash on the side of his leg from one of the dark spirits. Jason counted, and was releaved to see all twelve of them accounted for.

Wait. Jason counted again, his brow furrowed. All twelve? One more time he counted, looking carefully at everyone in the room, to make sure he hadn't missed anyone. Himself. Piper. Percy. Annabeth. Hazel. Frank. Leo. Aang. Katara. Zuko. Toph. Suki. Who were they missing? The realization dawned on Jason. Slowly, carefully, he looked towards Annabeth, his eyes wide. Sokka. They hadn't seen him since the shadows attacked, and everyone had been to preocupied with protecting themselves, Sokka had been lost in the frey. Jason mentally cursed himself for not expecting what had just happened. It seemed obvious now, that it would be simple to get Sokka away from them, by deviding them and leaving them to fend for themselves. Jason looked back at Katara, who was scanning the crowd anxiously. They're eyes locked, and Katara trembled. Her hand covered her mouth, and tears filled her eyes. Jason's heart sank, as Katara began to sob, the realization dawning on her that her brother was gone. After a minute, Katara turned and ran, racing down to her bunker. Nobody followed her, nor did they say a word. They just stared solemnly out the windows, lost in thought.

 **Horrible! I didn't really have much to write about, so i just decided to have Sokka be kidnapped. Please remember, suggest perspectives!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	11. Chapter 11

**Again, this is my second time updating today! I promise, I will try to have this chapter be more exciting then the last. Thank you so much for reading!**

 **11**

Zuko's Perspective

Katara didn't come out that day. Nor the next day. Or the next. She just stayed in her room, shutting everyone out, not answering anyone's pleas, even Aang's, for her to come out. Throughout most of the journey, she stayed in her bunker, only coming out to quickly steal dinner, retreating back into her bunk before anyone could speak to her. In a matter of days, what had once been a spirited young woman, became a gaunt-looking tired girl. Her mood soon began to affect the rest of the crew aboard the Chariaship. Jason would always have a worried expression on his face, Hazel would constantly be chewing her nails, even Leo began to lose his infectious sense of humer. A week later, when they finally touched down in the middle of Athens, Katara finally slouched out of her room. Everyone was shocked at her appearence when she finally stepped out of her room. Her formerly tanned skin was pale, her hair was a rats nest, and there were dark rings around her eyes. As the Chariaship touched down, Katara took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a minute. Zuko closed his own eyes, think about Mei, back at home. Where was she now? Was she safe? Zuko sighed, imagining what it would be like to lose _her,_ trying to sympathise with Katara. The the thought was too painful, and Zuko turned it away. _She's safe,_ he assured himself. _She can take care of herself. Besides, Ty Lee is definately with her._ That calmed him down enough to open his eyes. Zuko stepped outside, and, despite the neutral weather, he felt as if a blast of heat had hit him. After so long in the Chariaship, he had forgotten what real warmth felt like. And with the rescent storms and rain, no doubt caused by Chaos, it had been hard to maintain a fire, especially in a bunker made of wood.

Behind him, Katara sucked in a breath, no doubt feeling the warmth as well. Aang laughed with delight, spinning around in a circle with his arms outstretched, before he lost his balance, falling on his rear end. Zuko laughed, and behind him, Katara giggled. That was a good sign. The rest of the teens/preteens slowly trickled out of the Chariaship, each one exhaling, laughing, or gasping as they stepped outside into Athens. All around them, the buildings screamed _Old!_ at him, and Zuko couldn't help but marvel at what these people had built. Tall, marble columns, temples and stone buildings, statues, everywhere, ancient relics stood, monuments that had stood for ages. The sun shone overhead, and few clouds were in the sky. After a moment, Percy spoke up. "So," he said. "What now?" Nobody had an answer for that, so Annabeth pulled out a peice of paper from her back pocket, as if it was one of those wierd modern thingies. What were they called? Bellphones? Callphones? Cellphones! Of course! Reading off the paper, Annabeth recited the words of the prophacy that Zuko had heard Katara repeat before they took off for Greece. "An enemy rises, his goal pain and sorrow," Annabeth read. "A world of Chaos, shall soon be tomorrow. Protect, defend, the power of the past, restore balance, bring peace at last. Two worlds, connected, to powers, combined, their pasts connected, lives intertwined. Merge the elements, to protect the land, the final battle, where it all began.

As soon as Annabeth finished, slow, mocking clapping rang through the open space. Annabeth and Zuko looked up at the same time. Standing before them, Chaos stood, clad in long, flowing black robes. His hazy face and black eyes were hard to make out in the sunlight, but it was definately him. Chaos strode forward, a stream of darkness following him wherever he walked, like a second shadow. With a snap of his fingers, Sokka appeared, bound and gagged behind Chaos. Katara gasped, rushing for Sokka, but Chaos ficked a finger, and a chasm opened between the two siblings, seperating them from contact. Dark shadows swirled around Sokka, solidifying into dark wraiths and winged shadows. Chaos laughed, and darkness enveloped everything, like someone had turned off the lights in a room. "It's amusing how little you understand," he mocked. "You think it would be that easy to defeat me? The answer was under your noses the whole time! And now you're too late to stop me. There's no way you can return in time! I suppose I'll just have to kill you _now._ Chaos dissolved into purple light, and the shadows charged, shrieking and snarling. Winged monsters flew over head, and spirits materialized out of thin air, fangs and claws bared. More dragons, shadows, even some things that Zuko couldn't even identify appeared, charging at the group. Katara screamed in rage, water lashing out at the creatures, while Annabeth drew her sword, charging to meet the spirits.

Zuko leapt into the air, fire shooting from both feet as he flipped, landing with his hands outstretched, firing a bolt of lightning at a dragon, who reared in pain, retaliating with a blast of fire. Zuko rolled to one side, firing another lightning bolt, before Jason joined him, and together, they attacked. Slicing his way through shadows, Jason was a whirlwind, stabbing a spirit, electrifying another, slashing at a third, ducking another's blow. Jason rose off the ground, his sword held high, as he brought the blade down. At the same time, Zuko fired a bolt of lightning at the dragon, causing it to look straight at him and allowing Jason to stab it in the head. The dragon shrieked, disappearing in a blue flash. Zuko, breathless, nodded at Jason, who gave the thumbs up in response. Zuko moved through the shadows' ranks, incinerating them one after another. But every time one fell, three more appeared, adding to the growing ranks of spirits and shadows. A centipede-like spirit scuttled towards him, and a blade slashed. A moment later, Annabeth was there, stabbing her white sword straight into the monster's gut.

"While we were fighting," Annabeth panted, "I did some quick thinking while we were flying, and I figured out that this is the right place. 'Where it all began.' It means, where the world was first formed, and where Gaea first stood." None of what she said made sense, so Zuko simply nodded, continuing on into the frey. A large shadow with sharp talons and wings swooped down on Zuko, and he ducked, shielding himself with an arm. The shadow's talons raked against Zuko's arm, and he cried out in pain, shooting a blast of fire at the large creature. The thing gave a piercing cry, dissapating on the spot, and Zuko slashed at another shadow. He misjudged his position though, and fell off balance, tripping against something hard on the ground. A sword slashed through the shadow, and it disappeared. Annabeth stepped forwards to help Zuko up, and he accepted her hand. Pulled to his feet, Zuko glanced down to see what had tripped him. Instead of a chunk of marble or a rock, he found a strange blue crystal. _Jennamite_ , he realized. What was jennamite doing here? He leaned down to pick it up, studying the writing on it's surface.

Instead of the strange letters that the people in Annabeth's world used, the writing used familier characters, the ones he was used to reading back at home. He studied it for a moment, before he realized what it meant. He whispered the meaning to Annabeth, and her eyes widened. A spirit charged, and they broke apart, tumbling to either side. The spirit roared, but before it could strike, a low hum filled the air. Behind them, Jason and Aang were floating in mid-air their eyes glowing white. Wind swirled around them, and a gust ripped through the city, shaking the columns and rubble. As if on cue, every single spirit and shadow turned and fled, a swirling vortex of air chasing after them. Strong winds blew the smaller spirits away, even disintagrating a few shadows. When all of them were gone, Aang and Jason turned to the rest of the crew, eyes still glowing.

Slowly, every single demigod and bender (Again, Suki and Sokka included) rose into the air on a soft stream of air. Another blast of wind, and they were whisked away at impossible speeds, sailing through the sky. Five minutes later, they dropped to the ground, Jason and Aang's eyes returning to normal. As Zuko studied his surroundings, he began to recognise the wide lake and the tall cabins. Despite the dark clouds and blue smoke swirling overhead, Zuko could tell exactly where they were.

They were back in Camp Half-Blood.

 **Yay! I finally finished this chapter! That felt really good, and typing was really fun. I'm kind of sad that in one chapter, the story will be over. )': Thank you so much for sticking by me and this story!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the *sob* last chapter of The Benders of Olympus! Thank you all so much for being so great and reading this story! Now, before I start bursting into tears, I would like to give a last few shout outs.**

 **TheRainbowMarshmellow: You are the best of the best! You have stuck by me and this story the whole time, reading every chapter, and commenting on practically every one also. When I first saw that you commented, I leapt around the house screaming, "I got a review! I got a review!". That would never of happened without you, and I am so glad that you found this story, and decided to read it. Please enjoy this last chapter, and, once again, thank you so much.**

 **CLBONE13L: Wow. I never expected someone to both follow and favorite this story. I really hope that you like this story, including this chapter. Thank you for reading and favoriting. And following.**

 **12**

Aang's Perspective

As he dropped to the ground, Aang was aware of dark clouds swirling in the sky. A thick layer of fog blanketed the area around him, and the air had taken on a purplish hue. Aang sat up, rubbing his head, before he realized where they were. Camp Half-Blood. How had they gotten here? The answer became apparent as Jason sat up beside him, groaning. A tremor shook the earth, and Aang scrambled back as the land beneath him began to crack, fracturing in different places. Aang jumped to his feet, helping Jason up, and studied his surroundings. Although it was still daytime, the sun was blocked by a viel of mist, and gostly voices whispered in hushed tones.

The fog above him swirled faster, and a dozen black bolts of lightning shot out of it, landing in one direct spot in front of Aang, and causing him to jump back in suprise. A laugh echoed through the camp as Chaos emerged from the spot where the lightning bolts had hit. "Impressive," he chuckled, toying with a cobalt crystal that sat in a ring upon his fourth finger. "I'll admit, that was not something that I was expecting, traveling halfway across the world in a matter of five minutes. But no matter. I'll deal with you soon enough. My victory is inevitable."

A swirling sphere of darkness formed around Chaos' pointer finger, and he pointed it at the camp's lake. A stream of shadows arced towards the water, twisting in the air, and spinning unnatrally. The darkness entered the water, and Aang rushed over along with the others to check on what happened. At first, it seemed like the water had not been affected. The liquid had maintained its clear, smooth surface, but as Aang studied it, the changes became apparent. The water swirled around in a slow, sluggish motion, growing faster every minute. The reflection in the water was not only that of the hazy mist-obscured sky, but also of two very different, other skies, both bright blue with fluffy flouds in them.

The water turned purple, churning faster now, and small flecks of red and blue could be seen, swirling within it. The water began to glow, the earie light shining into the sky, and, as Aang watched, began to expand. The water touched the land, and turned into thick smog, engulfing the camp, and sucking smaller objects into it. Wind whipped past Aang, forming a funnel in the middle of the thick fog. "It's a portal!" Annabeth shouted, a hand shielding her from the wind. "We have to seal it, before he has a chance to destroy everything!" Aang could barely nod his head, much less respond, but he did the best he could to shoot bolts of lightning at the portal, which was rapidly growing.

Chaos laughed behind him, as the portal's glow turned harsher, spinning so fast, it looked like a blur. The scenes inside the portal began to dissolve, crumbling into dust which was swept away inside the smoke and mist of the portal. "Give up!" Chaos commanded. "You will never succeed! Even now, your worlds are dying, being sucked back into the primordial mists of the Gap! Why try to stop me?" For a moment, he had Aang convinced. What was even the point of being a hero, if you were just going to dye? But then Aang remembered Katara, and Sokka, and all the others who had stuck by him for so long on this journey, and he new that he couldn't give up.

With a roar, he siezed Jason's arm, and felt himself rising into the air, as a funnel cloud formed around them. Flying bits of gravel and dirt were swept away into the storm, as Aang shouted in deffiyance, focusing all of his mental and physical strength on one spot: The portal.

Wind formed a massive projectile, and, in unison, Jason and Aang shot it towards the growing fog, pushing it with their minds. The two forces collided, and a blast flung Aang to the ground. Aang wiped away tears, trying to ignore the pain, as he squinted through the ever-growing fog at the portal.

It was still there. Aang deflated, his muscles collapsed, and his head fell, aching. A slow, menacing chuckle reverberated through the camp, as Chaos stepped forward, robes blowing back in the wind. "You are weak," he told Aang, but adressing everybody. "All of you are _weak!_ It took you so long to figure out the signs that had lasted for millenia, fortelling my return and my victory. And when your puny little friend _Sokka_ was kidnapped, you didn't hesitate walking into a trap! Your loyalty for one another is foolish! Give up!"

After a moment, Hazel stood, her hands clenched, and her face defiant. "Your wrong, Chaos!" she screamed over the wind, her voice loud and clear. "You think that our loyalty is petty, and that it comes from a source of weakness. But your wrong. It comes from a source of strength! With every sacrifice that we make for eachother, we grow stronger, not weaker!"

Frank stood beside her, an arrow knocked in his bow. "She's right," he agreed, his voice hard. "We came for Sokka, we risked everything for him, not because we were being foolish, but because he is one of us! Whatever you say, whatever horrible things you do, may be powerful because you're strong, or because your a god! But our strength- that comes from loyalty to eachother!" One by one, everybody stood, all in agreement for once. Annabeth stepped forward. "You will never win, Chaos! Because no matter how strong you think you are, no matter how much power you have gained over the centuries, we have eachother, which is more than enough to best you!" Chaos snarled, and is eyes narrowed. "Foolish words, young girl!" he warned. "You have barely seen even a fragment of my potential!"

Annabeth didn't respond. Instead, she turned to the rest of them, her eyes narrowed, and her jaw set. "Are you ready?" she asked. The others nodded in agreement, knowing exactly what to do. They formed a circle, connecting hands, and the wind around them picked up. As they rose into the air, instead of their eyes glowing, light shone from each of them, spiraling in a bright vortex above them. Images and scenes played in the vortex. Katara, breaking the ice that had incased Aang for a hundred years. Percy, fighting Ares, the god of war. Sokka, learning how to fight with the Kyoshi Warriors. Annabeth, crying when she thought Percy was dead.

Each scene that played represented a memory from one of the thirteen holding hands. Each one, a part of their lives where significant things had happened, and when they had felt the strongest connections to eachother. Water, earth, fire, and air mixed together into one, swirling comet of power, shining with light more powerful than the portal. The comet shot towards the portal, and a blinding light flashed through the camp.

Aang's eyes fluttered open. A massive crater was gouged into the earth where the lake had once been. The only signs of Chaos were a few swirling lights where the portal was, and nothing else. Slowly, Aang lifted his head. "Did-" he stammered, not wanting to hear the answer. "Did we do it?" His answer came in the form of a massive hug from Katara. Aang embraced her back, and the two rocked back and forth as more came, cheering, and joined in, wrapping their arms around eachother, exclaiming happily. Aang smiled, but it quickly faded when he realized what would happen next. He lowered his head as the demigods cleared a path for them, heading towards the remnants of the lake. Aang turned to the demigods. Immidiately, Katara broke down in tears, and even Sokka wiped his eyes. They embraced their friends, hugging, and whispering goodbyes, before the each took a long breath, and faced the lake.

"When we destroyed the portal," Annabeth explained. "A few bits were left behind. We belive that those remnants will be enough to send you home." Aang nodded, wiping away tears, before he embraced each of the seven one last time. Then, he headed for the portal, took a deep breath, and jumped in.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S ALL OVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR! *Sobs uncontrollably* Thank you all so much by sticking by me, and reading this story. I hope you liked it.**

 **-Forest Bird**


	13. Author's Note (IMPORTANT! MUST READ!)

**MUST READ!**

Hello everybody! It has been so great for you all to read this, so thank you so much. I have something very important to ask all of you

 **IMPORTANT PART!**

 **Please, when you comment (or if) please tell me if you want me to right a sequal to this story. I already have an idea planned, but I have other projects, and I want to see if anybody actually wants me to make another one.**

Thank you!


	14. Sequel

**Hi, guys! I know this isn't an actual chapter, but I'm just informing you all that the sequel will be coming soon! I just chose the new title, so I'm really happy to show you it (it might be a bit cheesy). The name of the sequel will be... (drum roll, please)...**

The Benders of Olympus: The Void

 **No spoilers, for fear of (duh) spoiling it, but I will tell you that a new character will be introduced. Thank you all for your support!**

 **-Forest Bird**


	15. Another Author's Note (Also Important!)

**Hey everyone! So, as most of you know, I am writing a new sequel to my first fanfic, The Benders of Olympus. The first chapter should be out maybe tomorrow. If any of you wish to read it please know that it will be a separate story, meaning I will be posting it apart from the first story. And I also have a short teaser...**

Chapter 1

Aang's POV

Colors and lights swirled past Aang, spiraling all around him in a kaleidoscope of blues and purples. Starry skies, flowing rivers, comets and black holes, sailed past him so fast he didn't have time to completely process them. Beside him he could see Katara, Sokka, and all of the others as they twisted and turned, sailing back home. Memories of his time at Camp Half-Blood were playing in his head, like an old movie without sound. Everything was fine. Back to normal, as always.

Then the lights faded. The whistling of the wind stopped. Time and space seemed to stand still as everything melted into a vast expanse of white. Coming from nowhere.

Going to nowhere.


End file.
